Thriftear
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Thriftkit |apprentice=Thriftpaw |warrior=Thriftear |mother=Ivypool |father=Fernsong |sister=Bristlefrost |brother=Flipclaw |mentor=Dewnose |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Thriftear is a dark gray she-cat with pale amber eyes. Thriftear is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born to Fernsong and Ivypool as Thriftkit with her siblings Bristlefrost and Flipclaw. She became an apprentice under the name Thriftpaw and was mentored by Dewnose. She and Flippaw encouraged Bristlefrost to do her warrior assessment early. When Thriftpaw completed her training, she earned her warrior name, Thriftear. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :When Alderheart goes to the nursery to check on the queens, he sees Ivypool snuggled in her nest with her three kits. Fernsong proudly watches over them, sitting beside his mate. Ivypool tells Alderheart that she's chosen names already, and introduces Thriftkit, Bristlekit, and Flipkit. The medicine tom compliments the queen, saying that her kits are beautiful. He checks over the kits, questioning whether their feeding is regular. Ivypool happily replies that they won't stop, and her eyes gleam. The silver-and-white tabby says now that she has her own kits, she can understand what's truly important. After finishing their conversation, Alderheart notices Cinderheart gazing over at Ivypool and her litter with an affectionate gaze. :When Briarlight falls ill, she is moved out of the nursery to prevent the sickness from spreading to the kits there. Not long after, when the brown she-cat dies of the sickness, and Jayfeather blames himself. He says that she must've contracted it from him as he helped with Ivypool's kitting, but Alderheart reassures him it isn't. He notes that Ivypool and her kits might have died without a medicine cat, so Jayfeather did all he could to help. Later, as Alderheart observes Velvet pad around camp, he sees her stop to look at Thriftkit, Flipkit, and Bristlekit as they play and tumble. :When Dovewing pays her former home a final visit, Ivypool shoots forward, greeting her sister happily. Her kits squeeze through the crowd after her, and they sniff the newcomers curiously as their mother reunites with their aunt. Dovewing asks if the kits are Ivypool's, and the tabby she-cat introduces Bristlekit and her siblings to Dovewing's kits, Lightkit, Shadowkit, and Pouncekit. Lightkit comments that they're quite small, but Ivypool explains that Bristlekit, Flipkit, and Thriftkit are only a few days old, and their eyes opened just recently. Pouncekit gratefully states that it's nice to have kin. When Dovewing reveals that she'll be going back to ShadowClan, Ivypool gathers her kits. The joyous mood fades, and she then turns her back on the gray she-cat. As Dovewing departs, Ivypool still doesn't look at her, her attention on her kits. The Raging Storm :When Dovewing comes to ThunderClan as part of a ShadowClan patrol, Thriftkit is seen with Ivypool. The young kit asks if they are allowed to go and meet Dovewing, and Ivypool does not stop them. :As Alderheart returns to ThunderClan after staying in ShadowClan to take care of Puddleshine, Thriftkit badgers Alderheart with questions, wanting to know what life was like in ShadowClan. Thriftkit protests when Ivypool tries to shoo them back into the nursery, saying that it is not fair that they have to go back to the den. :Thriftkit is seen playing in a small puddle of water, bragging that she can swim with her littermates. Ivypool objects, saying that they look like drowned mice, and after grabbing Bristlekit by the scruff, Thriftkit and Flipkit follow their mother back to the nursery. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Thriftpaw is now an apprentice, being trained to become a warrior by Dewnose. After Bristlepaw rescues a SkyClan apprentice, Rootpaw, Thriftpaw demands to know how Bristlepaw saved Rootpaw. Thriftpaw's eyes grow wide with amazement as Bristlepaw re-tells the story of what happened. Thriftpaw congratulates Bristlepaw and says that what she did was very brave. :After Bramblestar decides that Bristlepaw will take her warrior assessment, Thriftpaw and Flippaw bound forward and skid to a halt in front of her. Astonished, Thriftpaw asks if what she heard was true, and Bristlepaw confirms that she will be taking her assessment. Thriftpaw is slightly jealous and wants to take her assessment too, but she puts her jealousy aside and reassures Bristlepaw that she will do well, since she is an excellent hunter. :When Bristlepaw fails her first assessment, Thriftpaw comforts her sister, saying that she did her best. Thriftpaw and Flippaw say that although Bristlepaw failed, she is still the best warrior to her littermates. Although upset, Bristlepaw is thankful for her littermates and the encouragement they bring her. :Thriftpaw later catches two mice during a hunting trip, and while Thriftpaw is proud of herself, she modestly says that it was just luck, trying not to make Bristlepaw feel bad that she could not catch anything. As the littermates walk through camp, Bristlepaw sees Bramblestar and Squirrelflight huddled with the medicine cats, Jayfeather and Alderheart, and wonders what they are saying. :After overhearing, Bristlepaw says that they should be worried about the lack of prey, not dead cats, and Thriftpaw purrs in amusement at her comment. After, Thriftpaw and Flippaw suddenly stop laughing, and gaze in shock as Jayfeather appears behind them, wanting to know what is wrong with Bristlepaw and her littermates, explaining the significance of StarClan and their connection to the living cats. Thriftpaw apologizes, and as punishment, the littermates are told they are to come to the Gathering to learn more about StarClan. They go later on, and promise not to put one claw out of line. :Soon enough, Bristlepaw earns the chance to take another warrior assessment, and she wakes up to find that Thriftpaw and Flippaw are still curled up in their nests, fast asleep. Thriftpaw soon wakes up, and although yawning and still tired, manages to stay extremely supportive of her sister and wishes her luck, saying that she will do just fine. When Bristlepaw comes back and passes her assessment, she earns the name Bristlefrost, and Thriftpaw and Flippaw are some of the first to congratulate her and use her new name. :When Bristlefrost sees Shadowpaw, the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice, she thinks of Thriftpaw when she sees how serious of a gaze Shadowpaw has. The Silent Thaw :She is now a warrior named Thriftear. She and her sister drag shriveled portions of honeysuckle from the elders' den. Spotfur and Stemleaf offer to replace it with fresh bracken, and Thriftear mocks Spotfur's adoring expression to Bristlefrost. She agrees with Stemleaf and Spotfur that Bramblestar is acting weird since he lost a life and hopes he gets better. :Bramblestar announces Thriftear's and Flipclaw's warrior names at the Gathering, and Bristlefrost is the first to yowl them out. When Bristlefrost orders the patrols, she tasks Thriftear on an early hunting patrol with Rosepetal, Dewnose and Lionblaze. Her sister is exhausted from the Gathering prior and complains about her sister showing off her bountiful energy. They detect a mouse nest and the patrol successfully catches some. They are prepared to bury their prey and move on when Bristlefrost realizes they never thanked StarClan for their prey. Thriftear mutters she said it to herself but Bristlefrost insists they should say it out loud now to please StarClan, convinced her sister was just making excuses. Thriftear disagrees, but the other warrior agree. :Bristlefrost grabs a mouse to share with Thriftear, Lilyheart and Flamepaw. Stemleaf confronts Bristlefrost about Rootpaw's visit and Bristlefrost flusters to her sister. She later shares a shrew with Thriftear and Twigbranch when Lionblaze returns from his exile and Thriftear whispers to her sister that the warrior appears thin. She witnesses the codebreakers take their oath to swear by the warrior code. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :While checking on the elders, Squirrelflight tells Brackenfur she'll have Dewnose and Thriftpaw begin repairing their den when they return from training. Thriftpaw barges into camp excitedly calling for her littermates. She shows off the massive rabbit she caught, and her siblings are very impressed. She asks Dewnose if they can eat it now, and he replies they'll share it with the elders later. Hollytuft, Dewnose, and their apprentices arrive at camp when the Sisters have arrived with Sunrise, who is injured. She is furious to see them in camp, but Bramblestar orders Thriftpaw and Flippaw to fetch ferns for Sunrise. :She attends a Gathering, and she and Flippaw watch anxiously from the distance when Sparkpelt falls sick. Jayfeather suspects Thriftpaw also has the illness and confines her to the medicine cats' den. Squirrelflight discovers a cure from the Sisters and Jayfeather is confident Thriftpaw will recover. Larksong begins to spasm, and Thriftpaw curls into Berrynose's nest for comfort. When Sparkpelt begins to give birth, Alderheart takes Berrynose and Thriftpaw to the nursery. She attends Larksong and Flickerkit's vigils with her family. Later, when Squirrelflight walks into ThunderClan's camp as a spirit, she spots Thriftpaw and Bristlepaw clearing the elders' bedding. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : She is briefly mentioned by Fernsong when Dovewing asks how Ivypool and her kits are doing, to which Fernsong replies they are doing well. Trivia Interesting facts *Thriftear and her littermates have kittypet and WindClan blood through Cloudtail and Crowfeather respectively. *She and Flipclaw were made warriors under Bramblestar's impostor. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Ivypool: Father: :Fernsong: Sister: :Bristlefrost: Brother: :Flipclaw: Aunts: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Dovewing: Grandfathers: :Lionblaze: :Birchfall: Grandmothers: :Cinderheart: :Whitewing: Great-grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Great-grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Ravenpaw: Great-aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-half-uncles/aunts: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-half-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-half-uncles/aunts: :Hillkit: :Downkit: Great-great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot: :Lionheart: Great-great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-great-uncle: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail: Great-great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Pouncestep: :Lightleap: :Shadowsight: :Myrtlepaw: :Baypaw: Second cousins: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Moth Flight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * * * Notes and references }} de:Nelkenpfotefi:Thriftearru:Шелкоушкаpl:Kwieciste Uchofr:Thriftear Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters Category:Warriors